


Submission

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: Hux Needs A Hug [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Biting, Dominant Kylo Ren, Forced Bonding, Hurt Armitage Hux, Hurt No Comfort, Knotting, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo Ren is an arsehole, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Poor Hux, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, though that's an understatement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: Kylo Ren finally gets what he wants.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear in mind this isn't particularly well written, I wrote it relatively quickly because I needed something to hurt and Hux is my go-to punching bag when it comes to that (I adore him but he just hurts so prettily).
> 
> Please heed the tags, they're all there for a reason. If I've missed anything please let me know and I'll add it.

Subtly shifting on his feet, Hux tried his best to ignore the slight ache building in his pelvic region. He outright refused to let his fingers stray from the datapad propped up on the workstation before him, regardless of how the rising temperature made him want to tug at his collar.

He’d known something was wrong after Ren tossed him aside, but he’d assumed the quiet _crack_ had been a bone, nothing more.

But he was wrong.

So very wrong.

His suppressant implant had broken.

It had survived his father, the Academy, and even Snoke.

Yet with one small flick of a hand, it had shattered under Ren’s anger.

There was nothing the _Finalizer_ ’s medical team could do. They didn’t have the equipment, nor the less effective oral suppressants, on hand to fix it or at least postpone the inevitable. Omegas so rarely made it into the military that they never saw the need to obtain the necessary supplies in any significant quantity, and with the destruction of both _Starkiller_ and the _Supremacy_ what supplies they did have had quickly run out. Hux had been assured by medical that supplies were on their way, but he knew it’d be too late. He was going into heat, and there’s was nothing he could do to prevent it.

Gritting his teeth and ignoring the ball of anxiety roiling around in his belly, Hux concentrated on the reports before him. The bridge crew _couldn’t_ find out what was going on. After everything that had happened in the aftermath of _Starkiller_ , he couldn’t afford to have their opinion of him sink any further.

He only had an hour left of his shift, he was sure he could hold out for an hour then retreat to his quarters to ride out his heat in hiding. No one would blame him for taking a few days medical leave, not after everything he’d publicly suffered at Ren’s hands.

A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek, making him twitch and reach up to quickly wipe it away.

As his skin started to feel too tight for his body, Hux wanted to curse, he was succumbing much quicker than he anticipated. It was the first time in his life he wished he’d allowed himself to go into heat, at least once, in a controlled environment so he knew what to expect. His knowledge was entirely academic, and his studies were currently failing him in a way they never had before.

He’d allowed himself to be set adrift in unchartered space, and he was floundering.

He was just so _warm_.

He needed to get off the bridge.

Needed to get to the relative safety of his quarters.

Needed…

“General!”

_No!_

Hux froze.

Body poised for flight, while long ingrained training kept his feet rooted to the deck.

“Supreme Leader,” he acknowledged, relieved when his voice didn’t waver.

“Why were-” Ren’s growled words and steps came to an abrupt halt as he neared Hux.

“Why what, sir?” Hux forced out, hoping against hope that Ren would just leave.

With dark eyes burning into Hux’s own, Ren tilted his head slightly, scenting the air, “And here I thought you were just an insignificant, jumped up little beta.”

Hux barely stopped himself from taking a step away from the Force user, fear an unpleasant tingle running down his spine.

“It seems the Force has seen fit to answer my question,” Ren said, stalking the last few paces towards his general.

“Question, Supreme Leader?” Hux asked, trying desperately to maintain a disinterested appearance even as his body betrayed him.

“An omega in heat?” Hux jolted backwards, knocking into the workstation behind as Ren leant towards him, not so subtly scenting his neck. “The Force has shown me the way to make you truly submit to me.”

Hux barely had a seconds warning before Ren spun him around and shoved him over the workstation, knocking his datapad into the work pit below, barely missing a Lieutenant’s shoulder.

It was a testament to the frequency of attacks to their General that the bridge crew didn’t even bat an eyelid at the commotion, continuing their work while hoping the Supreme Leader’s ire wouldn’t be turned towards them instead.

Hux struggled against the press of Ren’s body, “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“I already told you, Hux, I’m making you submit to me, and if I have to bond with you to get that submission, then so be it.”

Hux renewed his struggles at Ren’s words, his cheeks flushing both from his heat and humiliation as the bridge crew began to notice that what was happening before them wasn’t the usual way of things.

“Stay still,” Ren growled, patience quickly wearing thin he pressed the general down with the Force, ceasing his pitiful attempts at escape.

“Please, Ren, please don’t,” the shame Hux felt at begging so soon was easily drowned out by his desire to just get _away_ from Ren when the Supreme Leader’s hands made short work of his jodhpurs. Yanking them, along with his underwear, down to his knees.

“Oh? Now you beg for my mercy?” Ren taunted, soaking up the collective horror as the crew finally realised what was happening. “But I don’t think you want me to stop, do you general?”

Hux choked back a whimper as leather clad fingers were unceremoniously pushed into his entrance.

“Look at that,” Ren smirked, yanking his fingers free to hold his now glistening hand before Hux’s watering eyes. “So wet for me already.”

“No, Ren, _alpha_ , _please_ ,” Hux begged again, a single tear slipping from his lashes to merge with the droplets of sweat beading on his skin.

“It is the will of the Force,” Ren decreed as he finally released himself from the tight confines of his trousers and placed the head of his engorged length against Hux’s barely slicked entrance. “You will not fight it.”

The pain filled scream Hux let loose as Ren sheathed his entire length in a single thrust had the bridge crew jolting to their feet, several were even foolish enough to draw their blasters, aiming them at their Supreme Leader’s head.

“Even as he is conquered you seek to defend him?!” Ren roared, pulling almost entirely out of Hux’s wet heat before thrusting harshly back in, a dozen more blasters were aimed at him as the general’s pained cries filled the room. “You would betray your Supreme Leader, your _alpha_ , for this _pathetic_ omega?!”

The blasters never wavered.

Grabbing the collar of Hux’s uniform, Ren ripped the fabric cleanly down the centre, exposing Hux’s slim, trembling, and flushed form.

“He is _weak_ and you would follow him?” grasping a handful of red hair, Ren smashed his head against the workstation he was bent over.

Two blaster bolts crackled as they froze.

“Traitors!”

Hux’s pain fuelled his power as he sent the bolts back into the officers that fired them.

“ _I_ am your Supreme Leader! You bow to _me_!”

The Force rippled through the bridge, blasters clattered against the walls as the crew were forced to their knees. They could do nothing but watch as their general was defiled before their eyes.

With anger coursing through his veins, Ren shoved Hux harder against the workstation with a hand gripping the back of his neck while the other gripped his bony hip. He snarled, working out his frustrations on the general’s body, dragging choked cries from his lips.

When he could feel the heat of his climax pooling in his belly, Ren lent over and savagely sank his teeth into the slightly swollen scent glands on Hux’s throat, wringing an ear-piercing scream from the general before the fight left his body completely, leaving him limp and whimpering in Ren’s grasp.

Ren cursed, teeth slipping free from their bloody grip, as pleasure flooded his body, his knot swelling to tie him to his general.

It was done.

The Force was content and Hux was forever beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a vague idea for how this'd continue, whether I write it or not, though, remains to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I, um, wrote another chapter? It follows on almost directly from the previous one.
> 
> I've proofread this once, so there's potentially still mistakes loitering about in it, for that I apologise.
> 
> Again if I've missed any tags, please let me know so I can add them.

Hux’s cheeks burned in humiliation as the walk back to Ren’s quarters gave the Force user the opportunity to parade his fall from grace to every officer and ‘trooper that passed them. There wasn’t a single part of his body that didn’t ache with either pleasure or pain, his heat doing little more than make Ren’s abuse more easily felt. He moved and looked like a well fucked whore, something his crew clearly picked up on as their stares lingered on him.

Clutching the tattered bundle of his jacket and undershirt to his chest, Hux swallowed down a pained whimper as Ren’s hand clamped onto the back of his neck and forced him to walk faster.

When they finally reached Ren’s quarters, Hux was shoved through the open door hard enough to make him stumble to his knees.

“Get up,” Ren growled. “Strip, and get on the bed.”

Hux stayed on the floor, trembling. His heat had truly set in and he wanted, _needed_ , to be touched, filled, bred. But he didn’t want Ren, even his heat addled brain understood that.

“I gave you an order, omega!”

Keeping his eyes fixed on the floor, Hux placed the ruined remains of his uniform beside him and hesitantly rose to his feet. With heat weakened, trembling fingers it took him more than a few tries before he managed to discard his boots and jodhpurs.

“Are you really that pathetic?” Ren sneered, marching over to him and grabbing the waistband of his underwear, yanking the fabric harshly enough for the seams to tear. “Get on the bed.”

Once again, Hux hesitated.

“I said,” Ren growled in his ear, hand clamping over the back of his neck, gloved fingers digging into the raw bonding bite, “ _get on the_ _bed._ ”

Hux yelped as he was shoved forward, tumbling onto an unforgiving mattress. He tried to squirm away when he felt Ren kneel between his splayed legs, but rough, leather clad hands soon grabbed his bruised hips, holding him still.

“Even in heat and bonded, you still try to defy me?” Ren mused, prying Hux’s cheeks apart with his thumbs to admire the crimson streaked slick glistening between them. It was a tempting offering that Ren had no intention of refusing.

Bending down, Ren lapped at Hux’s hole, drawing a surprised moan from the omega. Ren grinned, swiping his tongue through the slick again, he groaned, the sweet tasting slick perfectly balanced with the sharp copper tang. He fell upon the taste like a starving man upon a banquet, turning Hux into a writhing, moaning mess beneath him.

He growled in frustration, however, when the sweet taste overtook the copper tang. Pressing closer he nipped at the tears in Hux’s rim, worrying at them with his teeth till the taste he was after flooded over his tongue.

Hux cried out at the pain, tears pooling in his eyes as he tried to pull away once more, though there was no breaking the hold Ren had on his hips.

“Please,” he begged, voice broken and ragged. “Alpha, _please stop._ ”

Ren ignored his cries, too intent on his present task to care.

Burying his face in the bed sheets, Hux cried, tears spilling over his cheeks as his body twitched away from Ren as much as it could. His unwanted erection wilted and filled with every nip or lap the alpha tortured him with, the pleasure and pain a tangled mess his body didn’t know how to respond to.

Once he’d had his fill, Ren finally pulled away, crimson tinted slick smeared over his lips and chin glistened in the light. Dragging himself to his feet, he began the task of disrobing, his eyes instantly snapping to his omega when he shifted on the sheets, whimpers escaping his lips at the stinging pain any movement provoked.

With his clothing and boots discarded on the floor, Ren wasted no time kneeling between Hux’s legs once more. Grabbing slim hips, he yanked Hux onto his knees and quickly sank into him, groaning at the delicious heat that enveloped him.

Hux cried out, both grateful to finally be filled and hating the one doing it.

“Look at you,” Ren panted. “Spread out for my use. A pathetic whore with no other use than to be a warm hole for my cock.”

Biting his lip, Hux broke through the skin in his attempts to keep quiet, red rimmed eyes still spilling tears.

“ _This,_ ” Ren said, punctuating his words with particularly harsh thrusts, finally getting Hux to release his bloodied lip as he cried out. “ _This_ is all you’re good for. _This_ is where you belong. On your knees.  _Beneath_ me.”

Hux shook his head, desperately trying to deny Ren’s words.

“You’re even _enjoying_ it, aren’t you, omega?” Ren taunted, reaching to take Hux’s hard cock in a tight grasp, stroking it roughly. “You _like_ it when I take you, when I fill this greedy omega hole.”

“No, nonononono,” Hux rasped between cries, unable to stop his body’s reaction to Ren’s touches.

“Don’t lie,” Ren growled. “I can _feel_ how hard you are, how _wet_ you are. You’re going to come for me, aren’t you, omega?

Hux shook his head again, even as he felt the tell-tale heat pool in his belly.

“Yes, you are. Going to come and prove me right,” angling his hips just so, Ren thrust against Hux’s sweet spot over and over again.

Hux screamed as he came, pleasure blotting out everything as he spilled over Ren’s hand, and slick gushed over Ren’s still thrusting cock. The pleasure didn’t last long though, as disgust and self-loathing quickly overrode them, along with the building pain of overstimulation as Ren continued to harshly thrust into him.

Tears were starting to well again when Ren finally came, filling Hux with unwanted heat as his knot swelled.

Ren bent over Hux’s back, resting his sweaty forehead between his shoulder blades.

“Mine,” he murmured. “Say it. Admit you're mine.”

Hux whimpered.

“ _Say it_ ,” Ren said through gritted teeth, pulling back slightly so his knot tugged sharply on the torn flesh of Hux’s rim.

“I’m yours!” Hux cried out on a sob, just wanting the pain to stop.

“Good. When your heat is over you will move into my quarters,” Ren ordered, tugging against his omega’s rim once again when he didn’t receive an immediate answer.

“Yes, alpha!”

“You will do as I say at _all_ times.”

“Yes, alpha.”

“You will have your implant removed and refuse any further suppressants.”

“Yes, alpha.”

“You will acquire the necessary medications to flush out any remaining contraceptives from your system.”

Hux hesitated, though a sharper shift of Ren’s hips had him quickly shrieking out, “Yes, alpha!”

“Good,” Ren smiled, stroking his fingers through Hux’s sweat tinged hair in a cruel mockery of affection. “Now then, who do you belong to?”

“You, alpha,” Hux whimpered, going pliant under Ren’s touch.

Ren grinned, fisting Hux’s hair to pull his head back far enough to run a tongue up his tear stained cheek, “Good, now don’t ever forget it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those observant readers out there, yes I have boosted the chapter amount up to 3. I had another idea while writing this chapter, but it didn't really fit with this one, so I've decided to write another.


	3. Chapter 3

He could feel it tearing at him again.

The Light.

Calling him.

Tempting him.

Trying to make him _weak_.

Ren shouted, a wordless cry of utter frustration, as he plunged his lightsabre into the only training droid to remain standing, its brethren naught but smouldering parts littered on the floor around the Supreme Leader’s feet.

It wasn’t working.

The Light was still there.

Scratching, tugging, pulling.

Dropping his ‘sabre, Ren fisted his hands in his hair, screaming as he fell to his knees.

The pure destruction surrounding him had done _nothing_ to beat back the Light.

He needed something else.

Something _more_.

Something….

Rising to his feet, a cruel smirk curving his lips, Ren called his ‘sabre to him, clipping it to his belt before stalking from the training room.

He knew what he needed.

The Dark Side was hungry.

And Ren was all too eager and willing to feed it.

The entire bridge crew froze the moment Ren appeared, desperately trying to avoid his gaze as he scanned the room.

“Where's the General?” he demanded, glaring at the closest lieutenant.

The lieutenant stuttered, years of conditioning urging him to answer, but loyalty to his general freezing his tongue. His eyes gave him away, however, flicking towards Hux's office.

Ren's own eyes sparked with predatory glee when he noticed, sweeping across the bridge and forcing the door open.

The bridge crew flinched when the door screeched shut, they remained tensed. They all knew what was coming, they also knew there was nothing they could do about it.

“Get up,” Ren growled.

Hux had jolted in his chair when the door had opened, now he sat frozen, staring, dread coiling in his belly as the blood drained from his face. “Supreme Leader…”

Stomping forward, Ren fisted his omega’s hair and yanked him to his feet, “I _said_ get up!”

Tears sprung to Hux's eyes at the sharp pain, leaving him trembling in his alpha's grip.

“I'm sorry, alpha,” he murmured, turning his eyes to the floor.

“ _Sorry_ , are you?” Ren growled in his ear. “I don't think a disobedient _bitch_ like you even knows the _meaning_ of the word.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Hux didn't even try to stop the whimper from escaping his lips when Ren's hand tightened.

He didn't fight at all anymore.

He didn't fight when Ren threw him down over the desk.

Didn't fight when his cheek split on the small holoprojector protruding from the otherwise smooth surface.

Didn't fight when his wrists were wrenched behind his back by an invisible force.

He remained still when his jodhpurs were torn from him body.

He ignored the warm tears slowly pooling on the desk.

He didn't even flinch when his alpha pried apart his cheeks and spat on his abused hole.

The scream he let loose at the swift, violent penetration was unrestrained and piercing.

He'd learned not to hold back his cries.

It was over quicker if he voiced his pain.

He cried and whimpered, yelped and wailed.

His alpha's hands tightened on his bruised and tender hips at each sound he found particularly enticing.

Hux just waited.

Waited for his alpha to finish.

Waited for his knot to swell and further stretch his torn and bleeding hole.

Waited for Ren to be content with his destruction, and bask in the swell of Darkness that rose from the act.

He sobbed when it finally happened.

The hot rush of seed and stinging stretch.

He went limp as his alpha's arm slipped around his waist, hand splayed over his soft belly.

This time he did bite back the whimper when Ren fell back into the desk chair.

This was the moment Hux craved.

While Ren was soaking in the Dark, he cradled his omega against him.

Touches turned soft, he petted smooth, bruised skin, and nuzzled against the bonding bite.

Hux shivered under the tender touches.

Soaking in his alpha's warmth.

If he didn't move, or make a single sound that drew attention to himself, he could enjoy the sensations running through his body.

It never lasted long, however.

The moment his alpha's knot began to loosen, his grip tightened.

The nuzzling of the bonding bite devolved into sharp nips before his alpha's teeth sunk into the flesh once again.

“I'm yours, alpha!” Hux yelped, body remaining limp in Ren's grip.

Releasing his hold, Ren shoved the omega away, sneering when he hit the floor, “Pathetic.”

Rising from the chair, he tucked himself away and straightened his robes.

“I expect you back in my quarters the moment your shift ends, understood?”

“Yes, alpha.”

“If you're even a single parsec late, you _will_ be punished,” Ren only waited for the pathetically weak ‘yes, alpha’ before sweeping from the room.

He was so consumed with the Dark swirling around and through him, he didn't even notice the mousy little lieutenant cowering by the door, a small medidroid hovering silently by his side.

The pair waited till the Supreme Leader’s footsteps faded before quickly slipping into the General’s office. Rushing to offer whatever aid they could to the broken omega left sobbing on the cold, hard floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of what I've generally dubbed 'how far can I break Hux down?'. It's not quite what I was aiming for, but I'm not sure how else to write it so this is what you get.  
> Technically I've got another scenario floating about in my head for these two...possibly two, I dunno, plot bunnies have the unfortunate habit of multiplying without permission, but I don't know if they'll work. So for now I'll mark this as finished, but I might add to it later.  
> I hope you enjoyed my breaking of Hux...though I'm not sure 'enjoyed' is really the right term to use.


End file.
